You're My
by illaa28
Summary: 'The one who gave me the gift of love, that's you'/"Aku..., benar-benar menyerah sekarang." - Jungkook/"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tak pernah ada niat untuk mempermainkanmu. Aku harap kau percaya." - Hoseok/ [BTS Fanfiction] Side Story Of So Long! Hoseok x Jungkook (HopeKook/JungHope/J-Kook)


Judul : You're My

Author : illa28

Genre : Romance

Pairing : J-HopexJungkook. HopeKook/JungHope!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Bahasa campuk aduk! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is BTS Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

.

_**#Flashback**_

.

"Aish!" Hoseok menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Soal-soal bahasa mandarin yang dari tadi dikerjakannya sekarang dibiarkan begitu saja. Teriakkan anak dari tetangga barunya benar-benar menganggu konsentrasinya. "UWAAAA KAMARNYA BESAR AYAH! JUNGKOOK_IE_ SUKA!" – begitulah teriakkan yang didengar Hoseok dari tadi.

"Argh! Bocah berisik!" Geram Hoseok kesal, ia menggeser kursi belajarnya sedikit dan melihat kearah rumah tetangganya dari jendela kamarnya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat seorang bocah laki-laki tengah digendong oleh pria dewasa– mungkin ayah dari bocah itu, dengan tersenyum lebar. "Kamarku berhadapan dengannya? Sial!"

Hoseok dengan kesal meninggalkan kamarnya dan mendatangi Ibunya di dapur. Anak tetangganya itu benar-benar membuat moodnya menjadi buruk seketika.

"Ibu!" panggil Hoseok dengan wajah cemberut, tangannya menarik-narik apron Ibunya. Ibunya menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hoseok. "Kenapa, hm? Tumben cemberut?"

"Bocah disebelah rumah kita berisik! Aku gak bisa konsentrasi dengan tugasku. Huh!" rengek Hoseok. Ibunya mengernyit. "Bocah? Maksudmu Jeon Jungkook? Anak tetangga kita?"

"Aku gak perduli namanya," sahut Hoseok kesal. "Teriakkannya bikin telingaku panas, bu. Padahal kemarin saat keluarga Jeon pindah kesebelah rumah kita, aku tak mendengar suara berisik dari bocah itu. Tapi sekarang..., aish! Mana kamarnya berhadapan dengaku lagi!"

Ibunya menggeleng maklum dan mengelus rambut Hoseok. "Dia baru hari ini dibawa melihat rumahnya, Hoseok. Kemarin ia masih dititipkan kerumah keluarganya. Oh, dan dia tiga tahun lebih muda darimu, wajar kalau teriak-teriak seperti itu. Kau juga waktu masih kecil lebih parah dari Jungkook."

"Hah?!" Hoseok mengernyit. Ia menghitung dengan jarinya. "Be- berarti umur dia tujuh tahun, dong? Kukira bocah itu umurnya lima tahun."

Ibunya terkekeh. "Sudah sana kerjakan tugasmu diruang tengah saja, habis itu mandi dan diam dirumah. Keluarga Jeon mau berkunjung nanti sore."

Hoseok membelakkan matanya. _'Keluarga Jeon... Berarti bocah itu bakal kesini?!'_ Ia menggeleng-geleng dan dengan cepat memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan agar bisa kabur dari bocah itu. "Engh, A- Aku mau ke taman bersama Jimin dan Taehyung nanti ja- jadi–"

"Tak ada penolakan, Jung Hoseok." Ucapan tegas dari Ibunya membuat nyali Hoseok ciut seketika. Hah, demi apa dia malas berada dirumah dan bertemu bocah berisik itu. Padahal ia sudah berusaha agar tak berbohong didepan ibunya. Ia memang sudah janji dengan Taehyung dan Jimin untuk bertemu ditaman.

"Ibu mau kau bertemu Jungkook. Siapa tau kau bisa dekat dengannya nanti. Apalagi, kamar kalian berseberangan kan?"

"Ta- tapi Taehyung sama Jimin gimana? Aku sudah janji sama mereka, bu." Rengek Hoseok. Ibunya menghela nafas. "Kau mau ngapain sama mereka berdua, hm?"

"... Dance?"

"Kalau begitu kau mau mengajak Jungkook ketaman juga?"

"Hah?!" Hoseok menatap ibunya bingung. "Ma- Maksud ibu?"

"Kau boleh ketaman asal Jungkook ikut denganmu. Bagaimana?"

Hoseok melotot dan menggeleng keras. "Gak! Lagian aku dan dia gak saling kenal. Huh!"

Ibunya tersenyum. "Yaudah, sana telpon Jimin sama Taehyung, bilang kalau kau gak bisa ketaman nanti."

"A- Aku mengerti..." Ujar Hoseok lesu dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekamar untuk mengambil buku-bukunya sekalian menelpon Jimin melalui telpon rumahnya.

_'Huh! Emang aku bisa dekat sama bocah berisik itu? Hiih.'_

.

"..." Jungkook memperhatikan wajah Hoseok yang duduk dihadapannya dengan seksama, membuat Hoseok merasa risih dan menatapnya kesal. "Aish. Berhenti menatapku, bocah!"

"Hm?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kenapa emang, hyung?"

"Kau membuatku risih!" Balas Hoseok kesal. "Aku tau aku tampan. Gak usah diliatin terus, dong!"

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Huh? Hyung memang tampan, makanya Kook_ie_ suka ngeliatin hyung."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah terlalu sering orang-orang bilang ia tampan, apalagi fans-fans disekolahnya. Tapi entah kenapa saat Jungkook bilang begitu membuat dadanya sedikit..., _berdesir?_

Ah! Ini salah ibunya yang menyuruhnya mengajak Jungkook kehalaman belakang untuk bermain bersama.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, bocah berisik!" Ujar Hoseok membuat Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kook_ie_ bukan bocah berisik, hyung!"

"Huh! Kalau kau tak berisik, kenapa kau berteriak mulu sampai menganggu aku mengerjakan tugas, hah?!"

"Ish, itu kan karena Kook_ie_ senang. Wajar dong kalau anak kecil macam Kook_ie_ berisik."

"Tapi teriakkanmu membuat telingaku panas, bocah!"

"Ya salah hyung sendiri dong, kenapa juga musti ngedengerin Kook_ie_ teriak-teriak?"

Hoseok melotot mendengarnya. "Kalau mp3 ku sedang tak disita ibuku, aku juga mau menyumpal telingaku dengan earphone biar tak mendengar teriakkanmu. Cih!"

"Ish," decak Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Hyung menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"

"Ish, hyung!"

"Kau, bocah!"

"Hyung!"

"Kau!"

"Hyung!"

"Argh!" geram Hoseok. Baru kali ini dia kalah berdebat dengan anak kecil macam Jungkook. "Terserah kau, bocah!"

"Yes! Hoseok hyung kalah," ledek Jungkook senang dan memeletkan lidahnya membuat Hoseok menatapnya gemas. "Kau benar-benar... ash! Tau ah. Masa bodo!"

Jungkook terkekeh dan menarik-narik baju Hoseok. "Hyung, sekolah Jungkook bagus gak? Gurunya baik semua kan? Teman Jungkook juga ramah semua kan?"

"Liat aja sendiri besok," jawab Hoseok malas. Entah nasib sial atau apa, Jungkook akan menjadi _junior_nya mulai besok disekolah. Sebenarnya Hoseok tak terlalu masalah, tapi ketika ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Jungkook disekolah dan mengatakan 'Mulai sekarang, Jungkook tanggung jawabmu disekolah. Jaga dia. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa atau Ibu akan menyita mp3 mu sampai kau kenaikan kelas', membuat Hoseok tambah kesal. Ia merasa menjadi _baby sitter_. "Dan kau jangan merepotkan ku nanti disekolah."

"Jungkook gak bakal ngerepotin Hoseok hyung kok. Tenang aja."

-00-

"..., Dia siapa, Hoseok?" Tanya Namjoon, matanya memicing membaca _nametag_ diseragam bocah didepannya ini. "... Jeon Jungkook?

"Tetangga baruku." Jawab Hoseok datar. Tiga makhluk didepannya melongo melihat Jungkook yang dari tadi hanya meremas seragam belakang Hoseok. Entah kenapa tatapan tiga makhluk didepannya agak..., _horror._

"_K- KAWAII!_"

_Bruk._

Jungkook hampir terjatuh saat Taehyung tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. "U- uhuk. Se- sesakh. K- Kookie su- susah nafas engh..."

"Eh? Maaf," Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menyengir lebar. Tak menyadari seseorang dibelakangnya sudah mengomel tak jelas. "Ih! Kau kenapa main meluk orang sembarangan, sih?" tanya Seokjin kesal. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. "Habis, Jungkook nya imut, hyung."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya dan mulai memperkenalkan tiga makhluk didepannya pada Jungkook.

"Ini Namjoon. Dia sekelas denganku." Ujar Hoseok datar. Namjoon tersenyum lebar. "Semoga kau jadi _junior_ yang penurut ya. Huehe..."

"Eh?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sedangkan Hoseok mendesis dan beralih pada makhluk disebelah Namjoon. "Dia Taehyung. Dua tingkat diatasmu. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia idiot!"

_Plak._

"ARGH! SAKIT HYUNG!" ringis Hoseok saat kepalanya dijitak Seokjin. Seokjin mendengus. "Jangan panggil Taehyung idiot, idiot!" ujarnya datar lalu tersenyum kecil pada Jungkook. "Aku Seokjin. Empat tingkat diatasmu. _Nice to meet you_, Jungkook."

Perlahan Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat. "Senang ketemu kalian semua, hyung."

"AAAA DEMI APA JUNGKOOK NYA LUCU!" pekik Taehyung girang dan hampir memeluk Jungkook kembali jika saja Seokjin tak menahannya. "Jangan main meluk orang sembarangan, Tae!"

Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Seokjin hyung jahat!"

Hoseok menatap datar Seokjin dan Taehyung didepannya. Sudah terlalu biasa dia melihat seperti ini. "Ayo berangkat! Sebentar lagi bel."

-00-

"Huaaah... Ngantuk!" Hoseok merenggangkan tubuhnya. Pelajaran sejarah tadi membuatnya matanya terasa berat. Namjoon yang ada disampingnya hanya menggeleng. "Ngantuk mulu kerjaan!"

Hoseok mendelik. "Suka-suka dong! Sewot aja dih."

"HOY!"

Hoseok yang berniat tidur tadi, sekarang memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Dua bocah laki-laki mendekati mereka dengan sebuah bingkisan ditangannya. "Yo! Yoongi hyung! Seokjin hyung!"

"Uwow! Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa muncul, hyung? Kapan balik coba? Tadi pagi kita lewat rumahmu masih sepi." Tanya Namjoon. Yoongi meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawanya dimeja Namjoon. "Aku balik tengah malam tadi. Noh oleh-oleh dari Jepang."

"Widih, _thanks_ ye, hyung!" Ujar Hoseok dan Namjoon bersamaan dan membongkar bingkisan dari Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. "Kudengar ada _junior_ baru disekolah kita minggu lalu? Siapa?"

"Jeon Jungkook. Tetangganya Hoseok. Empat tingkat dibawahmu sama Seokjin hyung." Jawab Namjoon.

"Hoh? Tetanggamu?" Tanya Yoongi, melirik Hoseok. Hoseok hanya mengangguk malas.

Ya, sudah seminggu Jungkook menjadi tetangganya dan dia masih tak dekat dengan Jungkook. Jauh dari kata dekat malah. Ditambah Jungkook yang sering menganggunya dengan memanggil namanya terus menerus lewat jendela ketika berada Hoseok berada dikamar, membuat Hoseok mendengus kesal dan menutup jendela kamarnya dengan kasar.

Hoseok bersyukur disekolah Jungkook tak banyak tingkah, jadi ia bisa bernafas lega karena tak kena omel ibunya jika sampai Jungkook kenapa-kenapa.

Ingat, Jungkook tanggung jawabnya Hoseok selama disekolah.

"Tunggu, kau tau dari mana kita punya _junior _baru? Selama liburan bukannya kau tak pernah menghubungi kita?" Tanya Seokjin curiga. Namjoon menyeringai. "Kau pasti tau dari Jimin, kan? Duh, katanya liburan gak mau ngehubungin kita-kita, tapi kok Jimin masih tetap dihubungin?"

Yoongi merasa pipinya sedikit memanas. "Ish! Dia yang menghubungiku duluan, bukan aku!" Elaknya. Kini Hoseok yang menyeringai. "Tapi kok masih diladenin? Kenapa gak dibiarin aja?"

"Wow, kau makin dekat sama Jimin berarti ya?" Goda Seokjin. Yoongi mendengus. "Ya terus kenapa? Iri aja aku dihubungin Jimin. Cih!"

_Brak._

"AAAA HOSEOK HYUNG MANA HOSEOK HYUNG?!"

Hoseok mendelik saat Jimin mendobrak pintu kelasnya dan berteriak dengan suara melengking. "Apaan sih? Ribut aja dikelas orang!" semprot Hoseok.

"Loh? Nyariin Hoseok, nih? Gak nyariin Yoongi?" Goda Seokjin. Yoongi mendelik. "H- Heh!"

Jimin tak memperdulikan godaan Seokjin dan masih mengatur nafasnya. Berlari dari lantai dasar kekelas Hoseok yang ada dilantai tiga benar-benar melelahkan. "A- Ano..., I- Itu..."

"Hm?"

"I- Itu..., Ju- Jungkook..."

"Heh?" Hoseok mendelik. Perasaannya menjadi tak enak. "Bocah itu kenapa?"

"T- Tangga..., Ruang kesehatan..., Ja- jatuh. C- cepat!"

"Hah?" Seokjin melongo. "Ruang kesehatan jatuh ditangga?"

Jimin melotot. "Bukan itu maksudku, hyung o'on!"

"Ya makanya ngomong yang jelas, bocah!" Semprot Seokjin. Jimin menarik nafas. Berbicara pada makhluk didepannya membuatnya tekanan batin. "Ke ruang kesehatan cepet!"

"Ngapain keruang kesehatan?" tanya Namjoon polos. Jimin mengerang. "Argh! JUNGKOOK ADA DIRUANG KESEHATAN! DIA JATUH DARI TANGGA!"

_Brak._

"DEMI APA?! KENAPA BISA JATUH?! BILANG DARI TADI KEK!"

Dan Hoseok dengan terburu-buru kelantai dasar untuk mendatangi Jungkook.

Yang ada disana melongo. "Kukira Hoseok gak bakal peduli sama tetangganya," guman Yoongi dan diangguki Namjoon dan Seokjin.

.

Hoseok membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan pelan, membuat dua orang yang ada didalam menengok kearahnya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Hoseok_ie_ hyung!" Pekiknya girang dan hendak turun dari ranjang dan mendatangi Hoseok, namun tiba-tiba ia meringis saat ia menggerakkan sedikit kakinya. "Akh! Sakit!"

"Duduk yang manis, Jeon Jungkook. Lukamu belum dibersihkan!" Mrs. Cho, dokter sekolahnya memperingati membuat Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Hoseok hyung ayo kesini!"

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas dan mendekati Jungkook dengan tampang datar. Ia mengernyit melihat kening Jungkook yang terekspos karena poninya sudah diikat keatas. "Ponimu kenapa diikat gitu?"

"Oh, ini?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menyengir. "Kening Kook_ie_ tadi terhantup sama lantai. Berdarah deh, makanya Mrs. Cho ngikat poni Kookie."

Hoseok menggeleng. _'Kenapa bocah ini malah menyengir? Cih. Kukira dia bakal nangis gak jelas.'_ Batinnya, ia menatap Mrs. Cho ragu. "Mrs, bo- boleh aku yang ngebersihin luka bocah ini?" Tanyanya membuat Mrs. Cho kaget. "Eh? Kau yakin Hoseok?"

"Hm,"

Mrs. Cho menatap Hoseok sebentar lalu bergidik, ia memberikan kotak kecil yang dipangkunya sedari tadi pada Hoseok. "Hati-hati membersihkannya, Hoseok. Mrs tinggal dulu kalian."

"_Bye_ Mrs! Makasih ya!" Seru Jungkook, melambaikan tangannya pada Mrs. Cho. Hoseok hanya menggeleng dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook diatas kasur. Ia menekuk lutut Jungkook perlahan dan mulai menuangkan alkohol diatas kapas. "Kau kenapa bisa jatuh gini, sih?"

"Tadi Kook_ie_ ga merhatiin tangga pas tur- ARGH PERIH HYUNG!" Jungkook memekik tiba-tiba saat Hoseok menempelkan kapas ke lukanya. "Tahan sebentar."

"HUWAAA BERHENTI HYUNG! PERIH!" mata Jungkook mulai memanas, membuat Hoseok mau tak mau berhenti sejenak. Ia mengusap-ngusap lengan Jungkook lembut. "Tahan, oke? Kalau gak cepat dibersihin, lukamu bakal berbekas." Bujuk Hoseok. Jungkook menggeleng keras. "Perih, hyung! K- Kook_ie_ gak mau kalau perih kayak gitu h- hiks."

Hoseok menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook. "Gigit ini. Kalau malah tambah perih, remas saja lenganku, oke?" Ujar Hoseok dan membawa tangan Jungkook agar meremas lengan kanannya.

"Engh..." Jungkook meringis saat merasakan dingin dan perih secara bersamaan lagi. Ia mencoba meredam suaranya dengan menggigit keras sapu tangan Hoseok dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya di lengan Hoseok.

Hoseok sendiri berusaha mati-matian agar tak ikut meringis. Demi apa lengannya jadi ikutan perih sekarang, dan ia yakin bakal ada luka kecil dilengannya nanti.

"Nah, sudah." Ujar Hoseok setelah menempelkan perban pada lutut Jungkook. Ia turun dari ranjang dan mencuci tangannya yang terkena sedikit alkohol tadi. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dan melepas sapu tangan Hoseok dari mulutnya. "Ugh, perih!"

Hoseok kembali duduk dihadapan Jungkook sambil memberi obat merah pada kapas. "Sekarang keningmu lagi. Sini mendekat."

Jungkook melotot dan menggeleng keras. "Gak mau! Nanti kening Kook_ie_ jadi ikutan perih lagi!" Tolak Jungkook. Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas. "Kali ini gak bakal perih. Percaya padaku."

"Gak mau!"

"Ayolah. Gak bakal perih kok."

"Ih, Kook_ie_ tetep gak mau!"

Hoseok menghela nafas dan menatap Jungkook dalam. "Kau..."

Ucapan datar dari Hoseok membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Jujur saja, ia agak takut mendengar nada bicara Hoseok yang terkesan dingin dan datar.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hoseok. "Janji gak bakal perih, hyung?"

"Hm, janji."

Dengan hati-hati, Hoseok membersihkan luka dikening Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas lengan Hoseok pelan. "P- Pelan-pelan, hyung. M- mulai perih engh..."

"Iya, iya. Bentar lagi selesai." Balas Hoseok. Ia mengambil sebuah plester dan menempelkannya pada kening Jungkook. "Gak sakit kan?"

"Gak seperih yang tadi, sih." Jawab Jungkook, tangannya meraba-raba plester dikeningnya dan menyengir lebar. "Makasih, hyung!"

Hoseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan meletakkan kotak obat dimeja sebelah ranjang. "Kau mau balik kekelas?"

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. "T- tapi kaki Kook_ie_ masih perih kalau dibawa jalan." Ujarnya pelan. "H- hyung mau balik kekelas?"

"Hm?" Hoseok berpikir sebentar lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang kesehatan. "Aku ada perlu sebentar. Kau tunggu saja disini dulu."

.

"Huh?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya melihat Hoseok yang sudah membawa tasnya sendiri dan tas Jungkook. "Kenapa hyung bawa-bawa tas segala?"

Hoseok memberikan tas Jungkook pada pemiliknya. "Kita pulang saja. Dari pada kau harus nunggu disini sampai pulangan." Ujarnya santai dan berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook. "Ayo naik."

"G- Gak mau! Gak kenapa-kenapa kok kalau Kook_ie_ nunggu sampai pulangan. Lagian, Hoseok hyung juga masih ada kelas." Tolak Jungkook. Hoseok menghela nafas dan kembali berdiri. "Aku sudah izin dengan wali kelas ku juga wali kelasmu. Lagian juga sama saja kalau nunggu sampai pulangan, aku tetap akan menggendongmu."

"T- Tapi..."

"Gak ada penolakan, bocah. Cepat naik ke punggungku." Suruh Hoseok datar. Mau tak mau Jungkook menaiki punggung Hoseok dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Hoseok. "M- Maaf kalau Kook_ie_ berat, hyung."

"Hm? Gak terlalu berat buat bocah seumurmu," jawab Hoseok jujur dan dengan santainya melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kesehatan menuju halte. Hoseok tak berbohong, Jungkook sama sekali tak berat untuknya.

"H- hyung..." panggil Jungkook pelan. "Beneran gak kenapa-kenapa, kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kita berdua pulang. Kook_ie_ takut nanti Mrs Song marah ke Kook_ie _karena pulang duluan," ujarnya pelan. Hoseok mengernyit. '_Dasar anak polos!'_ batinnya. "Udah kubilang, kan, kalau aku sudah izin ke Mrs Song? Kau gak akan kena marah, kok."

"Ish, tapi Kook_ie _tetap takut, hyung!" balasnya dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Hoseok menoleh kearah Jungkook dan menggeleng. Kedua kakinya memasuki bus dan duduk dibagian belakangan bersama Jungkook disampingnya. "Kau ini. Santai saja. Kau beneran gak bakal kena marah, kok!"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menatap Hoseok. "H- hyung..., ma- makasih."

Hoseok mengernyit. "Buat?"

"Sudah ngebersihin luka Kook_ie,_ gendong Kook_ie_, pokoknya buat hari ini," ujarnya. "P- Padahal Kook_ie_ udah janji sama diri sendiri buat gak ngerepotin Hoseok hyung."

Hoseok terkekeh mendengarnya. Entah kenapa sekarang Jungkook terlihat seperti _puppy_, dan Hoseok menyukainya. Ia menepuk kepala Jungkook pelan dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kau tanggung jawabku disekolah, ingat?"

"Tapi Kook_ie_ tetap gak mau ngerepotin Hoseok hyung!" balas Jungkook, nadanya bicaranya perlahan mengecil. "A- Apa lagi_, Hoseok hyung gak suka sama Kookie._"

Perkataan Jungkook membuat Hoseok terdiam. Ia menghela nafas dan melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Jungkook. "Aku malah gak suka kalau kau minta maaf kayak gini."

"Eh?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok bingung. "Maksud hyung?"

Hoseok tersenyum. "Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, _Jungkookie._"

Dan Jungkook bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghangat melihat senyuman Hoseok. '_... Ini pertama kalinya Hoseok hyung manggil Kookie..., Jungkookie, kan?'_

-00-

_**#Flasback end**_

-00-

Hoseok keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana jeans dan handuk yang melingkar dipundaknya. Ia mengernyit mendapati Jungkook yang berguling-guling diatas kasurnya dengan komik ditangannya. "Loh? Kok tiba-tiba ada disini? Dari kapan coba?"

Jungkook menoleh dengan tatapan sayunya. "Hm? Dari tadi, kok, hyung."

"Kau lewat jendela lagi?" tanya Hoseok sambil melirik kearah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Jungkook meringis. "Hehe..., bibi Jung lagi bersih-bersih didepan. Gak enak kalau main masuk."

Hoseok hanya menggeleng dan duduk disamping Jungkook. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia mengernyit melihat komik yang dibaca Jungkook. "Kau baca komik..., _hentai_?"

_Plak._

"Aw! Sakit bocah!" Hoseok mengusap lengannya yang mendapat geplakan dari Jungkook. Jungkook mendengus. "Aku gak pernah baca komik begituan, hyung!"

"Ya santai saja, dong!" balas Hoseok kesal. Jungkook ingin memberikan pukulan lagi namun tangan Hoseok sudah mengunci tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook, bermaksud menantangnya. "Apa? Mau mukul lagi?"

"A- Apaan sih?! Jangan mendekat– UWAAAA!"

_Bruk._

Entah kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba terhempas kebelakang, membuat Hoseok yang masih memegang tangannya ikut-ikutan terhempas. Dan posisinya sekarang Hoseok menindih Jungkook –tidak sepenuhnya menindih– dengan tangan Jungkook yang berpegangan pada kedua bahu tegap Hoseok.

Oh, Jungkook bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Wajah Hoseok terlalu dekat, belum lagi Hoseok masih _shirtless_ dan hidung mereka yang hampir bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Sedangkan Hoseok berusaha menahan nafasnya. Seakan jika ia bernafas, bibirnya akan bertemu dengan bibir Jungkook.

'_Shit! Kenapa rasanya seperti Yoongi hyung...'_

'_Jantung ku..., Kenapa cepat...'_

"Hoseok-ah ada ap– YA JUNG HOSEOK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JUNGKOOK?!"

Hoseok dan Jungkook menolehkan kepala mereka kesamping dan mendapati ibu Hoseok yang tengah histeris.

"Youngjae-ah kenap– YA HOSEOK! KAU NGAPAIN SAMA JUNGKOOK?!"

Teriakan dari Ayah Hoseok membuat Jungkook sepenuhnya sadar dan dengan refleks mendorong bahu Hoseok, membuat Hoseok terduduk disampingnya. "A- Aku gak ngapa– AW SAKIT BU!" Hoseok tiba-tiba menjerit saat Ibunya menjewer telinganya. "Gak ngapa-ngapain? Jadi tadi itu apa?! Asdfghjkl,"

Ayah Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri dan berusaha menenangkan istrinya. "Y- Youngjae-ah, tenang du–"

"Diam kau, Jung Daehyun!"

_Glup._

Ayah Hoseok hanya mampu menelan ludah dan memundurkan langkahnya. Jungkook yang melongo sedari tadi, segera tersadar dan menghentikan Ibu Hoseok. "B- Bibi, Hoseok hyung gak ngapa-ngapain Kook_ie_, kok."

Dan ucapan dari Jungkook membuat ibu Hoseok beralih dan menatap Jungkook khawatir. "Kau gak diapa-apain kan, sama bocah mesum ini? Argh! Tak ada bedanya anak dengan Ayahnya!"

"H- Hey! Aku gak mesum!" seru Ayah Hoseok tak terima.

Hoseok hanya mengusap telinganya yang memerah. "Ugh, sakit." Ringisnya. Ia menatap ibunya kesal. "Ibu kenapa gak ketuk pintu dulu, sih?"

"Gimana mau ketuk pintu kalau tiba-tiba dengar Jung– Tunggu, kau datang lewat mana, Kook_ie_?" tanya Ibu Hoseok membuat Jungkook menyengir canggung. "L- Lewat jendela kamar Hoseok hyung."

"Ck!" decak Ibu Hoseok. Ia beralih pada Hoseok yang cemberut dari tadi. "Sana pakai bajumu! Seokjin, Taehyung, sama Namjoon sudah nunggu diluar."

"Eh sudah datang?" tanya Jungkook. Hoseok mendengus. "Iya, iya. Ibu sama Ayah keluar dulu tapi."

Dengan tak rela, orang tua Hoseok keluar dengan sebelumnya Ibu Hoseok berteriak, "JANGAN APA-APAIN JUNGKOOK, JUNG HOSEOK!" membuat Hoseok tambah mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan bantal Hoseok, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan juga meredakan detak jantungnya.

'_Urgh! Jantung ku kenapa, sih?_'

-00-

Hoseok, Jungkook, Seokjin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Jimin sudah mengisi sebuah ruangan di _bar._ Mereka berada disini karena Seokjin sudah berjanji akan mentraktir mereka jika berhasil mendapatkan Taehyung.

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Ia terlalu bosan melihat Jimin yang bermanja-manja dengan Yoongi didepannya. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum kecut. '_Menyakitkan.'_

"Kau kenapa, Hoseok hyung?" tanya Taehyung menatapnya aneh. Tak biasa melihat Hoseok yang seorang _moodmaker_ tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Hoseok hanya menggeleng dan meneguk _softdrink_nya.

Namjoon menyikut pelan Jungkook yang ada disampingnya. "Kook, Hoseok kenapa lagi?" tanyanya pelan. Jungkook hanya menggidikkan bahunya sebagai respon. Dia terlalu malas untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aish! Aku dan Taehyung lagi bahagia, kenapa kalian berdua malah diam saja disini, sih?" decak Seokjin. Hoseok yang merasa dimaksud oleh Seokjin hanya menatapnya datar dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya menghela nafas. Tentu ia tau alasan Hoseok menjadi _badmood_ seperti ini.

Apalagi jika bukan cemburu karena Yoongi dan Jimin?

Ditambah tadi Hoseok diomelin oleh Ibunya, makin memperburuk moodnya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar," ujar Hoseok tiba-tiba dan pergi keluar. Jungkook berniat menyusulnya, namun mengurungkan niatnya kembali saat sadar Hoseok butuh waktu sendiri.

"Hoseok hyung kenapa, sih?" tanya Jimin pada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggeleng. "Mungkin _badmood_?"

"Tak biasanya dia _badmood_," guman Yoongi. Seokjin mengernyit saat menyadari Jungkook dan Hoseok tak duduk bersebelahan seperti biasanya. "Kau ada masalah sama Hoseok? Tumben gak duduk sebelahan?"

"Ish, enggak kok," jawab Jungkook berusaha menyengir.

Namjoon mengetik sesuatu diponselnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Jungkook secara diam-diam.

.

_Jujur saja, kau ada masalah dengan Hoseok? Kalau Hoseok cemburu pada Yoongi dan Jimin, ia masih bisa terlihat ceria._

_._

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik balasan untuk Namjoon, lalu memperlihatkannya secara diam-diam.

.

_Besok deh, aku jelasin sekalian aku mau cerita di kampus hyung sehabis pulang sekolah. Hyung harus ada waktu!_

_._

Namjoon hanya terkekeh membacanya dan mengangguk pelan pada Jungkook, membuat Jungkook membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

-00-

"Jadi, Hoseok kenapa?" tanya Namjoon. Ia dan Jungkook tengah berada di sebuah cafe dekat kampusnya, dan seperti janji Jungkook kemarin malam, ia akan menceritakan sekaligus curhat tentang Hoseok pada Namjoon. "Tunggu, Hoseok hyung kemana? Bukannya hyung sama Hoseok hyung satu jurusan? Kok pulang gak barengan?" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Hoseok masih ada urusan dikampus. Tau deh ngapain." Jawab Namjoon, ia menyeruput _Americano_ nya dan menatap Jungkook _excited_. "Ayo jelaskan!"

"Ish, hyung gak sabaran!" decak Jungkook. Ia menghela nafas dan menceritakan kejadian kemarin saat dikamar Hoseok, Hoseok yang berubah menjadi dingin padanya semenjak pulang dari _bar_, dan juga..., detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Kayaknya Hoseok hyung marah sama aku, deh," gumannya pelan. Namjoon menggeleng. "Gimana bisa dia marah sama kamu, coba?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Habis, Hoseok hyung berubah jadi dingin lagi, kayak waktu pertama kali ketemu aku."

'_Dasar bocah!'_ batin Namjoon gemas. "Kau bilang, jantung mu jadi gak normal sehabis ditindih Hoseok kemarin?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. "Sebelumnya kalau lagi dekat sama Hoseok hyung, jantung ku juga gak normal. Tapi entah kenapa kemarin makin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya." Ujarnya mem_pout_kan bibirnya, sedangkan Namjoon tersenyum jahil padanya. "Aku tau jantungmu kenapa, Jeon."

"Eh? Kenapa, hyung?"

"Jawaban _simple_. Kau menyukai Hoseok."

...

...

...

"A- APA?!"

Jungkook memekik membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap kearahnya dan Namjoon yang melotot padanya. "Suaramu, bocah!"

"M- maaf, hyung." balas Jungkook mencicit. "Tapi itu gak mungkin, hyung!"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa maksudmu gak mungkin, hah?"

"Ya gak mungkin aja!" elak Jungkook. Namjoon tambah menatapnya malas. "Dengar! Mungkin kau baru pertama kali ngerasain kayak gini. Tapi kau tak bisa menolak perasaan sendiri kalau sedang menyukai seseorang, Jeon. Kau hanya akan tambah menyukainya jika kau berusaha menolak perasaanmu sendiri!"

"T- Tapi Hoseok hyung suka Yoo–"

"Apa? Karena Hoseok suka dengan Yoongi hyung, kau jadi tak berani mengakui perasaanmu sendiri?" tanya Namjoon. Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Yoongi hyung sudah punya Jimin, bocah. Dan Hoseok tak mungkin berani merebut Yoongi dari Jimin. Kau tau, kan dia tak mau menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Yoongi hyung dan Jimin?"

Sekali lagi Jungkook mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

"Kau bisa menggantikan posisi Yoongi hyung dihati Hoseok, Kook-ah."

Ucapan Namjoon membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku gak bisa, hyung!"

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Karena aku cuma dianggap _adik_ olehnya. Gak lebih."

.

Disinilah Hoseok, berada diatas pohon taman belakang kampusnya, tempat biasa ia menulis lagu atau menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, tangannya masih mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen yang dipegangnya pada buku dipangkuannya, berusaha mencari inspirasi untuk lagunya.

Selintas terbesit bayangan wajah Jungkook kemarin yang menari-nari dengan indah dipikirannya, membuatnya menggeram pelan dan menutup buku lagunya dengan kasar. Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dan menutup matanya sejenak.

_Pluk_.

"Aw!" Hoseok membuka matanya kembali dan meringis saat merasakan batu mengenai lengannya. Ia menoleh kebawah dan mendapati Namjoon dengan isyarat 'cepat turun' padanya. Mau tak mau ia turun dengan ogah dan menatap Namjoon datar setelahnya.

"Penganggu," desis Hoseok datar. "Mau apa?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jujur. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku gak kenapa-kenapa."

"Jujur, Hoseok!"

"Apaan sih? Sudah kubilang aku gak kenapa-kenapa!" balas Hoseok kesal. Namjoon menjentikkan jarinya pada kening Hoseok. "Aku tak mudah dibohongin, bodoh!"

"Argh! Iya, iya. Aku cemburu dengan Yoongi hyung sama Jimin kemarin. Puas?!"

"Kalau cuma cemburu, kau gak bakal uring-uringan seperti ini," balas Namjoon. "Ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jungkook, kan?"

"Tau ah!" sahut Hoseok dan hendak pergi jika saja Namjoon tak menarik kerah kemeja belakangnya. "Kenapa lagi? Aku harus siap-siap perform malam ini, ash!"

"Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan cerita tentang perasaanmu pada Yoongi hyung juga Jungkook. Lagian ini masih jam 4. Kau perform selalu jam 8, bodoh!"

"Mau mu apa, sih sebenarnya?"

"Aku mau kau cerita tentang perasaanmu. Gak ribet, kan?" tanya Namjoon santai.

"Kau membuat mood ku buruk, Namjoon."

"Bodo!" balas Namjoon cuek. "Ayo jelaskan!"

Hoseok menyingkirkan tangan Namjoon dari kemejanya dan mengerang. "Aku sendiri masih gak ngerti sama perasaanku sendiri."

"Hm?" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya. "Oke. Biar ku permudah. Kau sudah melupakan Yoongi hyung?"

"Aku gak mungkin bisa melupakannya."

"Jadi? Apa yang kau gak ngerti sama perasaan sendiri?"

Hoseok menarik nafas dalam, lalu berucap pelan, "Aku bisa merasakan hal yang sama pada Jungkook."

Namjoon mengernyit, lalu kemudian mengangguk paham. "Itu berarti, Jungkook sudah menggantikan posisi Yoongi hyung, begitu?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Hoseok enggan. "Tiga tahun aku menyukai Yoongi hyung dan tak semudah itu buat melupakan sepenuhnya."

"Dan tiga tahun itu menjadi sia-sia karena kau selalu menunda-nunda untuk mengungkapkannya pada Yoongi hyung, dan akhirnya kau kalah cepat dengan Jimin dua tahun yang lalu. Bahkan mirisnya, hanya aku dan Jungkook yang tau perasaanmu pada Yoongi hyung. Yoongi hyung malah tak tau apa-apa. Ck!"

"Kau mau menyindirku atau apa? Lupakan bagian itu!" dengus Hoseok. Namjoon menggidikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya mengingatkan. Lagian, kau harus rela Yoongi hyung dengan Jimin."

"Walaupun aku sering cemburu karena mereka berdua, tapi aku sudah merelakan Yoongi hyung untuk Jimin, kok." Balas Hoseok. "Tapi- Argh! Entahlah. Aku masih bingung."

"Kau memang tak bisa melupakan Yoongi hyung sepenuhnya," ujar Namjoon dan menepuk pundak Hoseok. "Tapi bukan berarti kau tak bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain juga, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kemarin saat kau tak sengaja menindih Jungkook, kau bisa merasakan jantungmu sendiri berdetak tak normal?"

"Dari mana kau tau itu?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya. "Itu tak penting." Ujarnya singkat. "Jangan terlalu lama berpikir pada perasaanmu sendiri, Hoseok. Kalau kau memang ada rasa ke Jungkook, _confess_ ke dia. Sebelum dia diambil orang lain."

-00-

Jungkook terus-terusan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri dengan bibir mengerucut. Kakinya dengan enggan terus mengikuti langkah Hoseok yang ada didepannya. Ia jadi menyesal datang ke cafe tempat Hoseok perform malam ini. Biasanya ia akan berangkat bersama Hoseok ke cafe, tapi kali ini ia berangkat sendiri karena Hoseok sama sekali tak datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama.

Tujuan nya sih, ingin bicara dengan Hoseok sesuai saran Namjoon tadi siang. Tapi dari dia tiba di cafe sampai dalam perjalan pulang pun, Hoseok sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya. Bahkan Hoseok seperti menganggapnya tak ada.

"Hyung!"

"..."

"Hoseok hyung!"

"..."

"Argh! Menyebalkan!" erang Jungkook, kakinya menendang batu-batu kecil dijalan. Apa sebegitu cemburunya Hoseok pada Yoongi dan Jimin sampai tak memperdulikan dirinya?

.

Kaki Hoseok melangkah kesebuah taman yang sepi, tempat ia biasa bermain dulu waktu kecil bersama yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Jungkook ikut memberhentikan langkahnya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia baru sadar langkah Hoseok membawanya ke taman ini.

"Apa?"

"Eh? Apanya?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Kau mau apa?"

"O- oh. A- Ano..." Jungkook mengelus tengkunya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa takut pada Hoseok.

"Bicara atau kutinggal?"

"E- Eit. J- Jangan!" cegah Jungkook cepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jarinya. "A- Aku minta maaf."

"..."

"Buat yang kemarin."

"... Cuma itu?"

"Eh?" Jungkook kembali menatap Hoseok. "M- Maksud ku–"

"Aku pulang." Ucap Hoseok datar dan melewati Jungkook begitu saja.

Jungkook melotot dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"BODOH!"

Umpatan Jungkook sukses membuat Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berniat untuk membalikkan badannya. Ia masih menunggu Jungkook mengumpatnya.

"BODOH! GAK PEKA! O'ON! JELEK! AKU BENCI HOSEOK HYUNG!"

"..."

"H- Uh... Aku benci Hoseok hyung!" nada bicara Jungkook semakin lirih. Ia menatap langit untuk menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. "Aku benar-benar membenci hyung!"

"..."

"Kapan..." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sedikit pucat karena udara dingin. "Kapan hyung menyadarinya..."

"... Maafkan aku."

Dan Jungkook bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghangat saat Hoseok dengan tiba-tiba berbisik pelan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hoseok menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jungkook dan memejamkan matanya, meresapi aroma tubuh Jungkook yang ia sukai mulai dari kecil.

Jungkook sendiri tak berusaha memberontak dalam dekapan Hoseok. Ia hanya diam, menikmati rasa nyaman dan hangat dalam pelukan Hoseok. Ditambah ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantung Hoseok yang berdetak lebih cepat, sama seperti jantungnya sekarang.

Disaat sudah merasang tenang, Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan berbicara pelan.

"Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu, kan?"

"... Perlu kujawab?"

"Hyung!"

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Jungkook agar menghadapnya. "Kalau ku jawab iya, kau mau apa? Kalau ku jawab enggak, kau mau apa?"

"Aku serius hyung!"

"... Entahlah Kook," jawabnya singkat membuat Jungkook menunduk dan tersenyum paksa. "Aku memang tak ada kesempatan, ya hyung?"

"..."

"Cuma Yoongi hyung yang kau suka, kan? Walaupun dia sudah punya Jimin hyung, dia masih tetap ada dihatimu. Aku..., benar-benar menyerah sekarang."

"Bukan Yoongi hyung. Tapi orang lain."

_Nyes_.

Ucapan Hoseok sukses membuat Jungkook menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menatap Hoseok dengan tersenyum paksa. "Begitu? Kalau begitu _congrats_, hyung! Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkannya."

"_Yeah._ Aku juga berharap begitu. Kau harus tau, dia anak yang sangat berisik saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Bahkan aku sempat tak menyukainya."

"..."

"Makin kesini, aku mulai bisa menerimanya di kehidupanku. Ketika Yoongi hyung jadian dengan Jimin, dia yang menenangkanku. Dia tak pernah bilang dia menyukaiku, tapi dari tatapan matanya beberapa hari terakhir ini, membuatku sadar aku telah membiarkannya menunggu."

"... Hentikan." Lirih Jungkook pelan dan menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tak mau Hoseok tambah membuatnya sakit. Ia tau, yang dimaksud Hoseok pastilah bukan dirinya. Bahkan saat Yoongi dan Jimin jadian, ia hanya bisa menemani Hoseok seharian dikamarnya. Hanya menemani tanpa berbicara apa-apa, itu sama sekali bukan menenangkan Hoseok, kan?

Tapi seperti tak mendengar lirihan Jungkook, Hoseok tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah membiarkannya menunggu. Aku bodoh, bukan?"

"Tolong hyung... Berhenti."

"Dan sekarang ketika aku ingin meyakinkan perasaanku, dia tiba-tiba sa–"

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Cukup sudah, Jungkook benar-benar tak tahan jika harus berlama-lama mendengar ucapan Hoseok. Ia tak bisa berpura-pura kuat didepan Hoseok setelah mendengar semuanya. Dan lagi-lagi, Ia tersenyum paksa dan menatap Hoseok. "Kau tau itu membuat ku sakit–"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

Dan Hoseok menempelkan bibir mereka berdua tanpa ada niatan lebih.

Jungkook membelakkan matanya dan hendak mendorong tubuh Hoseok, namun diurungkan niatnya saat Hoseok menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu, membuat Jungkook dengan segera menutup matanya karena gugup dan meremas pelan baju bagian depan Hoseok.

Hoseok ikut menutup matanya dan mulai melumat bibir Jungkook lembut. Ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jungkook, sedangkan tangan yang lain untuk menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang meremas bajunya sedari tadi.

Setelah beberapa detik, dengan enggan Hoseok melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jungkook dalam sambil tersenyum kecil, tangannya dibawa untuk mengelus pipi Jungkook. "Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Sungguh."

"... Apa aku bisa percaya?" tanya Jungkook pelan. "A- Aku takut. Aku gak mau jadi pelampiasanmu, hyung."

Hoseok menghela nafas dan membawa tangan Jungkook pada dada bagian kirinya, ia juga memberikan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh pada Jungkook. "Apa mata dan jantungku bisa berbohong, hm?"

"... I- Itu..."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tak pernah ada niat untuk mempermainkanmu, Jungkook. Aku harap, kau percaya."

Hoseok mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya dan berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_You're my ice cream, my sweetest ice cream_

_I really wanna have you_

_You, who are so sweet_

_I want to have you, want to have you_

_The one who gave me the gift of love_

_Yeah, that's you_

_Someone who gave me this shining love, that one person_

_That's what you are_

_To you, looking at me_

_I'll sing a song just for you_

_You're my candy, a lollipop candy_

_I really wanna kiss you_

_I really wanna love you."_

Hoseok selesai bernyanyi. Ia mengelus punggung tangan Jungkook lembut dan mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap Jungkook.

"Maaf suaraku tak sebagus suaramu. Tapi aku mau kau tau, _you teach me what love is and you gave me an unforgettable love story_. Dan sekarang, aku mau memilikimu, Jeon Jungkook. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya. _Would you be mine?_"

_Confession _dari Hoseok membuat Jungkook tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan bahu yang bergetar, membuat Hoseok tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin dengan ukiran 'JHS' didalamnya pada jari manis Jungkook. Ia berdiri kembali dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi Jungkook. "Jangan menangis, bocah!"

"G- Gimana gak nangis. H- hyung mempermainkanku. H- hiks. Jahat!" Jungkook menjawabnya dengan sesegukkan membuat Hoseok terkekeh dan merengkuh Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut Jungkook dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Kook_ie_."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk didalam dekapan Hoseok dan membalas pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Hoseok yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hehe..." Hoseok menyengir dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jungkook.

"_I love you, _Jeon Jungkook._ Now and forever. Thanks for coming into my life and destroying my world."_

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh dan makin menyamankan wajahnya pada dada Hoseok.

"Kkk~ _Love you too, _hyung."

Dan setelahnya, Hoseok menjauhkan kepala Jungkook dari dadanya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia menautkan jari-jari mereka berdua yang terdapat sebuah cincin berukiran 'JHS' dan 'JJK' didalamnya.

**-END-**

**Hi! I'm back with HopeKook fanfic**

**At first gak kepikiran bikin side story dari so long. Tapi karena ada readers yang minta buat bikin so long hopekook sama yoonmin version dan kebetulan aku lagi ada gambaran HopeKook waktu masih kecil, jadi kubuat deh. Sorry banget kalau gak nyambung sama ff so long. Mendadak sih idenya lewat.**

**Next, kalau banyak yang minat aku bakal bikin side storynya yoonmin juga. Dan karena banyak yang minta sequel so long, aku bakal bikin sehabis yoonmin. Sequelnya juga songfict nih huhehe;33**

**Oh, aku ada bikin ff hopekook juga, rada nyerempet ke rated m sih tapi aku ragu buat post soalnya image jungkook di ff itu rada **_**naughty.-. **_**huhu masih bingung mau post itu ff atau engga. Takutnya malah gak suka gitu**

**Btw gak nyangka lumayan yang suka sama ff so long huhehe;33 makasih banyak yang udah review di ff so long. Seneng loh bacain review kalian hehe.**

**Kedepannya mungkin aku bakal lebih sering bikin songfict. So, ada rekomendasi lagu yang cocok buat songfict? Terserah lagunya apa asal jangan yang akhirannya sad ending, aku paling gabisa bikin ff sad ending soalnya.-. paling bisanya bikin ff sad diawal, terus happy di ending/?**

**Mungkin itu aja. Sorry ngebacot huehe.**

**Pm me if you wanna know me closer. Yang punya acc ku reply di pm ya**

**Bye^^**


End file.
